just a mirror
by KillJoyGem
Summary: a one shot based of 'the lapis lazuli conspiracy'
**A one-shot based off the lapis lazuli conspiracy**

 _The lapis lazuli conspiracy is the theory that pearl did not know lapis was sentient inside the mirror but garnet and amethyst somehow you didn't know_ _J_

"why are we even here" ,the tall white gem asked as she stepped off a warp pad onto the blue ground below.

"rose wants us to make sure nothing is still here after the rebellion" garnet said to her team mate.

"Im not one to question rose, but I don't see the point,I mean no other gems been here for thousands of years!" pearl half a little ball of purple shot past her legs sending her crashing to the ground "amethyst,be _carefull!_ " she yelled at the childish gem completely ignored pearl and walked close to the edge to look down at the water below.

"I doubt we're going to find anything", pearl remarked as she picked herself other gem glanced at her ten looked back toward amethyst, "don't go too close too the edge, amethyst".

"guys, i think I actually found something", amethyst called two older gems went to join amethyst at the edge of the galaxy enough they could see something bobbibng about in the water.

"how are we going to get _that_!"pearl said, pulled her whip out from her gem, "we can use this".garnet nodded.

"pearl, if I used amethysts whip to lower you down ,could you grab that"

"sure", pearl replied casually, though she still looked somewhat nervous at the thought of being dangled off the edge of the galaxy warp.

"I can almost reach it, just a little lower!" pearl called up to fusion let amethysts whip slip past her two gems so that pearl could reach.

"I got it!" pearl triumphed.

"I bet you it's a stick" amethyst said from her right.

"it wont be"

"are you sure?"

"yes"

Once pearl was back up she showed the other what she had got.

"aww, its just a stupid mirror" amethyst moaned at the sight of it.

"It's a very beautiful mirror, and its gem powered which means it must do something" pearl said turned it over and ran her hand over the gem in the back, there was a large crack in the otherwise pristine light bounced off the ultramarine rock making it look like it was littered with tiny stars. _it really is beautiful_ pearl thought to herself.

"we should get this back to the temple" garnet said.

"Right, yes" she replied, "lets go".

-the temple-

Rose was sitting looking out towards the see when she heard the other gems warp back in.

"how was your mission,did you find anything?" rose asked cheerily.

"Yes, we found this gem powered mirror!" pearl eagerly replied.

"actually, _I_ found it" amethyst chipped in.

Their leader looked surprised for a second but quickly covered it up,

"I haven't seen that mirror, for years!" she recalled "we used to use it during the first wars for earth it can tell you any event its witnessed in gem history"

"really?i don't remember it" pearl tried to think back to all those years ago.

"We didn't have it long, before it went missing, my geuss is whoever made that crack tried to hide it." Rose replied, while staring at the blue gem on the back.

"oh! Can we go play with it" amethyst grinned excitedly.

"Sure!...just try not to break it more than it already is",the pink quartz replied.

"oooh were going to learn so many things about gem culture" Rose heard pearl gush as they walked away.

"your not telling us something" she heard garnet say from behind laughed lightly

"should've known you'd be able to tell"

"What is it?" garnet asked curiously, though you could barely leader sighed before continuing "you cant tell the others but the gem in the mirror, she still sentient" garnet didn't say anything so rose carried on, "her name is lapis lazuli, she's a powerful gem with hydrokineses powers, she could wipe out everything on earth if she wanted, I tried to get her to join the crystal gems during the war but she wouldn't" rose paused for a second "I couldn't risk homeworld having someone like that on their team so I got a scout to put her gem in the mirror, it went missing after about an earth week" rose finished.

"I understand ,I wont tell the others"

"thank you garnet"

"you don't do much do you", amethyst shook the mirror lightly, "hmmm wanna hear a joke!?"

"why did the chicken cross the road?" , the mirror changed to show a clip of pearl,

"I don't _know_ " the mirror pearl said. "it wanted to get to _the other side_!" amethyst mirror repeated the little gems laughter, "that was good" it said using a compilation of pearl and amethyst words from stared at the mirror for a moment.

"did you just…talk to me?" amethyst said eyeing it suspiciously.

"yesssss" the mirror replied using a clip of pearl again.

"emmmmm" amethyst walked back toward the temple.

_garnets room_

"so is it s'posed to talk to me?"

"No, the truth is-and I shouldn't be telling you this-that gem is still sentient-"

"what!" amethyst squealed.

"amethyst, the gem in that mirror could hurt a lot of people which is why she's kept there, but you can tell anyone about this,not even pearl".amethyst didn't question the older purple gem nodded.

"I wont tell anyone."

AN/ wow that fun to write I don't know if it was any good, I haven't written much fanfiction but I'm hoping it was, please remember to leave a review so I know what you thought :)


End file.
